


Breathe in, breathe out.

by MetalMistress



Series: Invader Zim: After The Florpus [20]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Blood, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Technology, Aliens, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Mild Gore, No Smut, Not an Irken, Smeets (Invader Zim), Stitches, reader is an alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: "Don't you dare close your eyes. Don't you dare leave me behind! I can't do this without you!"
Relationships: Zim (Invader Zim)/Reader
Series: Invader Zim: After The Florpus [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543243
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	Breathe in, breathe out.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysafeplaceishere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysafeplaceishere/gifts), [CassRed_64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassRed_64/gifts).



> WOOOOOOO, CAN YOU FEEL THE ANGST IN THE AIR?!
> 
> I can. c: Heheheheheeeee!
> 
> Okay. I asked you guys for a bunch of ideas, and two of you gave me GREAT ideas. This fic has a combination of two of those ideas. Prepare for angst, angst, more angst, and then some fluff.
> 
> ♥ Dedicated to HollowHeaven and CassRed_64 for giving me the ideas!

Sunday morning. 

Zim believed this particular day to be one of the worst he's ever had in his entire 150+ years he's been alive.

But let's backtrack a bit, shall we?

* * *

Zim had a busy day ahead of him. You had told them when you got up that morning that the pair of you would need to head to the store for groceries. Zim had to admit, he enjoyed doing menial tasks of that sort with you. You always made it fun, when you took him, Zur, and GIR to the store. Afterwards you'd have to get Dib, because the Queen wanted to meet him and ask him questions about humans. You had mentioned that you thought Dib would be thrilled to meet her, seeing as he always is asking questions about the Vexen race. 

But this morning turned out to be much different than either of you had planned.

You were standing in line to be checked out. Zur had been strapped into the shopping cart, with GIR strapped in right beside him. Zim was busy putting things onto the conveyor belt, when all of a sudden, a masked man approaches the cashier and brandishes a gun. 

"Give me all of the money you've got."

The cashier was quick to hand over everything she had, despite being in shock. Then the robber, turns to you and points the gun at Zur, which causes you and Zim to stand at alert. He demands money from you as well.

"Don't hurt him! He's just a kid!" You say, panicked as Zur starts to sob. Zim says nothing. He just raises his hands in surrender and tries to stay close to you and Zur. He doesn't know what to do!

Then he looks at you. He's watching your eyes, zip about. He knows that look. You're about to do something really, really stupid.

Before he can tell you not to, you lunge at the gunman and yank his wrist away from Zur. The two of you wrestle for the gun, while the cashier calls the police. 

Then, the gun went off. 

Time slowed down for Zim, as he watches you scream, and hit the floor. The gunman, scared, booked it and tried to run for it, only to be met with security and off-duty policemen blocking his way. But that didn't matter to Zim. He pushes everyone in line out of the way and runs for you.

"Life-Mate?! Oh my Irk, LIFE-MATE?!"

"Zim.." You cough, wide-eyed and in shock. "I didn't.. I didn't wear my bodysuit underneath.. He.. I...Sorry...I..."

"Shhh, it's.. it's gonna be okay!" Zim says, utterly panicked. His brain struggles to grasp the reality of the situation, but he manages to have a moment of clarity. He raises his head and looks at GIR.

"GIR! Grab Zur. Time to go! We have to get home!"

A cashier tries to approach. "Wait! If she's hurt, she needs to stay for medical attention." The cashier tries to reach out to still Zim, but he hisses and wrenches you away from her grasp. 

" **DO NOT TOUCH MY MATE**." He _roars_ with such ferocity that he doesn't even sound remotely human. It shocks the cashier and she yelps as she pulls away, frightened. You whimper uncomfortably, as the movement causes you even more pain.

"Zim." You gasp. "Hurry."

"R-right! Just hold on! You'll be okay! GIR!? TIME TO GO!"

GIR nods, and grabs Zur, unclipping him from the seat of the cart, and bolts alongside Zim out of the store. The pair shove their way past security, who don't bother to even try to run after them. 

Zim is in a panic. Zur is screaming, absolutely terrified. "MAMA?! MAMA! WAKE UP!" 

Zim looks down at you in his arms, and the level of panic rises in his body as he sees you're struggling to keep your eyes open.

"Don't you dare close your eyes. Don't you dare leave me behind! I can't do this without you!" He shouts, as he runs as fast as he can down the alleyways to the base.

You're breathing shallowly, and your eyelids flutter as you struggle to stay awake.

"No no no no no." Zim chants under his breath. "No no no no no."

"H-...Hiiiive. Get... to the... Hiiiiive." You murmur, breathily.

Zim's brain barely registers your remark, but when he does he shouts; "RIGHT! GIR, go to the teleportation pad and wait for me!"

"Yes sir!"

"Daddy?!"

"Just wait, my smeet! Everything will be alright!"

Everyone bursts into the house, GIR taking a screaming Zur right to the basement and to the teleportation pad as Zim carries you down into the basement and over to the computer to type in the Hive's coordinates. Once they are entered, Zim runs over to the teleportation pad.

"Computer! Beam us to the Hive, now!"

"Yes, Master!"

As the teleportation beam flashes, Zim looks down at you.

"Don't. Just don't. Don't leave me." He sobs.

You smile weakly, and shake your head. "What... are you talking about? I'll be fine. Just... a flesh wound."

Zim huffs, and sniffles. You close your eyes for a moment, but then you look up at Zim when he audibly panics at the sight of your eyes shutting. 

Oh yeah. Gotta stay awake and try not to die. Oops.

"I love you." You whisper softly.

"I love you too." He sobs.

When the teleportation beam fades, Zim collapses to the floor, with you in his arms. The Vexen pilots gasp in shock at the sight of you in his arms. 

"HELP! PLEASE!" He screams. 

The Vexen Queen, who happened to be nearby, runs over. "What the? Zim?! Is that...!? OH MY IRK!"

Zim pants heavily as he looks up at her. "Please. She was shot trying to protect our smeet. I think it hit some vital organs."

"My blood is... flooding my human disguise suit." You grunt, trying to apply pressure to the gunshot wound to get the wound to clot. It's hard to get a wound to clot though, since Vexen Blood isn't as thick as human blood is. It takes a lot longer to clot. "It hurts." You sob.

The Queen hesitates for a split second and then looks up at her guards. "WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR?! STANDARD PROCEDURE! GO GO GO!" She snaps in an authoritative voice. The guards immediately swoop in, taking you from Zim's arms. Zur screams at the sight of unfamiliar people touching you, and he tries to wrestle himself out of GIR's arms. 

" **NO!** DON'T TOUCH MAMA!" He screams and sobs. "Don't take her awayyyy!"

Zim runs over and scoops him up into his arms, holding him tightly to his chest. "Shhh, they're friends. They're gonna take Mama to the doctor to get help, to make her better." Zim sniffles, through teary, swollen eyes.

"They're gonna hurt her! Everyone always tries to hurt us! THEY'RE GONNA HURT HER!"

"No! No! Zur, stop!"

"MAMA!" Zur screams for you as you are carried out of the pilot room.

The Queen runs over to Zim. "Hey, hey hey! Little one, remember me? Auntie Queenie?" She coos, in a soft soothing tone.

"Yeah.." He sniffles.

She reaches out to him, offering to take him from Zim's arms. When Zur reaches back for her, Zim passes his smeet off to the Queen.

She wraps her arms around him and carries him in her strong, long arms. "Those people aren't bad guys. They're my guards, they protect me and my people. Your mother is a very dear friend to me, I promise she'll be alright."

"Really?" He sobs.

"Yes! Did you know that our doctors are some of the best in the entire galaxy? They've dedicated their lives to helping people, just like your Mama." She says cheerfully, bouncing him up and down in her arms.

"Will.. will she be okay?"

"Yes, she's going to be alright. Why don't we take you and Zim to my room, huh?"

"Will we see Mama there?"

"We can bring you to her in there once she's feeling better. But she has to be seen by the doctors first, okay?"

"Okay... Daddy?"

"I'm here, my smeetling." Zim says, as he rushes over.

"Daddy, I'm scared..." Zur says, as he reaches for his father. Zim doesn't hesitate in reaching back and quickly embraces him, holding him tightly in his arms after the Queen passes him back.

"She'll be alright. Did you know these people are part of your Mama's family?" Zim says, in an attempt to distract Zur.

"Really?"

"Yes. She's called a 'Vexen'."

"What are you, Daddy?"

"I'm an Irken. You, my sweet smeet, are half Vexen and Half irken."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, your daddy is correct."

"Is that why I have wings, like mama?"

"Yes, it is. Why don't we get you out of that human disguise?" Zim says, pressing a button on his chest. The human disguise deflates, and his true form is revealed. Zim's heart breaks a little at the sight of tears in Zur's yellow orbs. Zur wipes his eyes, sniffling and finally beginning to calm down. 

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Can we leave here? Too many people..." Zur murmurs softly.

Zim nods and looks up at the Queen, who gives a gentle nod and a smile in return. "Follow me."

* * *

The Vexen Queen bursts through the doors of her private chambers, startling Red and Purple who were seated at her desk.

"What's going on?" Red asks, placing his hand over his heart as he attempts to calm himself.

Then Zim walks in carrying Zur, with GIR trailing behind him.

"Oh, shit." Red murmurs in surprise.

Purple, at least, has the decency to be polite. He noticed that you weren't present, and knows that likely means that something bad happened. He didn't know you very well, but he knows you somewhat, as the Queen speaks very highly of you. "Hello Life-Mate, hello Zim... What's wrong?"

"Blue was shot." The Queen speaks bluntly.

The Almighty Tallest's eyes widen in shock.

"Oh shi- I MEAN, Oh jeez!" Red corrects himself, remembering that there is a smeet present. 

"Go on Zim, you can take a seat where ever you'd like." The queen says kindly.

Zim nods, and sets Zur down on the floor. Zur eyes the Almighty Tallest carefully. He recognizes them.

Purple sees Zur staring at them and he shifts his weight from foot to foot, uncomfortable with being analyzed by the smeet. 

"You weren't very nice to my Mama..." He murmurs, more to himself than anything... but it was still heard by everyone in the room.

Red and Purple are at least dignified enough to look apologetic, and glance back and forth from Zur and Zim.

"Yeah... sorry about that..." Red apologizes.

"Sorry we were uh... so rude to you and your mate, Zim."

The Tallest flatten their antennae in embarrassment, and Zim nods his head at them. "I forgive you. Both of you. My son, however... I'm not so sure of." He chuckles, watching his smeet puff out his chest and flare his wings in a protective stance. 

"I'll only forgive you if my Mama does, you... you _poopy-heads!"_ He firmly declares, pointing dramatically at the Almighty Tallest, who are shocked at having been told off by a 1 year old smeet. Zim tries his best not to burst out laughing at the look on their faces.

"That's... understandable." Purple says with a demure nod.

"Agreed." Red says with a nod.

"Hmph." Zur says, before running behind his Dad, who chuckles and scratches his scalp lovingly. The Queen giggles maniacally at Zur.

"He's so darn cute." She squeals. Zur blushes and buries his face shyly into his father's leg. Zim smirks proudly, stating;

"Yeah, he gets it from his Mom."

"Speaking of his Mom..." Purple begins, cautiously...

"What happened?" Red finishes.

Zim sighs heavily and runs a hand down his face. "We were shopping for supplies at a market, of sorts. A robber came up and pulled a gun on our smeet. She got shot while trying to wrestle the gun away from the gunman."

Red and Purple gasp in horror. They might not be the greatest people in the galaxy, but even they are horrified at the prospect of someone threatening a smeet.

"That's horrible!" Purple cries out in shock.

"Disgusting behavior on the gunman's part." Red adds.

"He was apprehended by the human security at the market... I'd like to get my hands on him if I were able to, but..." Zim growls "I had to get my Life-Mate to the base so I could get her here..." He says with a sigh.

"Mama got hurt trying to protect me... I wasn't strong enough!" Zur starts to cry, getting upset all over again.

Surprisingly, it's the Tallest who attempt to calm him;

"Don't cry, little one." Red coos. "Your mom will be alright." 

Purple nods in agreement.

Zur looks up at them in shock, surprised that they were being.... kind for once.

Purple's antennae twitch as he pauses in thought. He reaches behind him, and pulls out a large lollipop. He kneels down slightly and offers it to Zur. Zur's eyes bulge. The lollipop is the size of his face! He looks back at Zim as if to ask _"Can I?"_

When Zim nods, Zur turns back to the Almighty Tallest and shyly steps out from behind Zim. He walks towards the Tallest, and then takes the lollipop from Purple's hands. Zur dashes back to his safe-spot behind his father. 

As he unwraps the lolly, he mumbles; "Maybe they aren't so bad..."

Zim chuckles, and pats his head as he suckles on the lollipop to the best of his ability.

Red coughs awkwardly, and Zim looks up at them, expectingly. "Yes?" He says.

"Um..." Red begins, scratching the back of his neck. "If there is anything we can do to help..."

"Just let us know.." Purple finishes.

Zim looks surprised, but nods all the same. 

The Queen, who has been silent the whole time, is smiling softly at the pleasant exchange between the Tallest and Zim. Zur runs over to her, and tugs on her leg a little. When she looks down, Zur reaches up for her. "Up? Please?" He asks, shyly.

The Queen smiles brightly, and is quick to scoop him up in her arms. She nuzzles her cheek against his, as he suckles on the lollipop. Zim smirks at Zur.

"You know, he's too cute for his own good."

"Yeah... he's had a rough time, lately." Zim admits.

"Oh?"

"He was uh.. He was kidnapped."

Zur cringes in the Queen's arms, as she and the Tallest gasp.

"What?!" Red and Purple gasp.

"A bad man grabbed me when Mama was playing with me. She was getting the ball because I hit it too hard.. they took me to this dark place. It was scary. But Mama and Daddy came to my rescue!" Zur says. "I have nightmares about the bad men sometimes..." He admits.

The Queen coos, and runs her fingers over his scalp in a soothing fashion. "You poor thing. You and your family can't seem to catch a break! Why don't you stay here on the Hive for awhile? At least to recover from everything."

"I'd be alright with that. What about you, Zur?"

"Okay.." He says shyly.

She smiles down at Zur. "Okay. I'm gonna go check on your Mama. Did you want to come with? She should be awake by now!"

"Already!?" Zur asks, surprised.

"Yes! I wasn't kidding when I said we have the best doctors in the galaxy." She giggles, booping him on the face lightly. "So, did you want to go with me and your Dad?"

"Yeah!"

The Queen smiles. "Alrighty! Let's go!"

* * *

You were awake, laying in a bed located in the medical bay. The doctors removed the bullet and were quick to stitch you up and give you a blood transfusion. Your blue-colored blood had stained the inside of the human disguise, and it had to be disposed of. The doctors dressed you in a white, comfortable bodysuit. Your vitals were stable, thanks to the superior technology that the doctors had... Thank Irk for them. Otherwise, you weren't sure if you'd have survived.

You were wondering where your family was, when there was a knock at your door.

"Come in." You shout, weakly.

You grin with excitement when GIR and the Queen enters, carrying your smeet.

"Hi, baby!" You smile.

"Mama!" Zur cries, reaching for you. You slowly lean up in bed, the bed automatically adjusting to support you as you sit up. You reach for Zur, and he practically launches himself into your arms once the Queen lets him go. 

"Woah, easy little guy. Still a bit sore." You chuckle, stroking his antennae back and out of his face.

"Sorry, Mama.."

"Oh don't you apologize. You did nothing wrong, it's okay."

"But I meant-"

"I know, and I stand by what I said. You did nothing wrong. It's okay."

The Queen smiles; "Blue."

You look up at her. She nods towards the door, and when you look over, you see Zim leaning up against the doorway with a tired smile on his face.

"Zim.." You say breathily, as a wide grin spreads across your face.

"Hello, Life-Mate." He says. Then he launches himself off the door frame and rushes over to you, and quickly pulls you into an embrace.

"Woah, hey! Easy!" You chuckle. "Turns out it was slightly more than just a fleshwound." You joke.

"You scared me. You absolutely shook me to my very core." He murmurs into your inner ear. The Queen smiles, and departs from your room, giving you and Zim some time alone.

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't want him to hurt Zur."

"It's okay. It's not your fault." He says.

You feel something wet against your cheek, and realize that Zim is crying; "Oh, baby..."

Zim openly begins to sob into your neck, covering your mating scar with kisses. "I was so scared. I was so worried I was going to lose you."

"Oh Zim, I'm never going anywhere. Not without you. Life-Mates means for life, remember?"

He lets out a watery chuckle, and then goes back to sobbing in your arms. Zur clings to you, laying down on the bed beside you so you don't have to hold him up with both hands. You wrap one arm around Zur, and wrap the other around Zim.

"Hey. Climb up on the bed with us." You urge.

Zim nods and climbs up onto the large, spacious medical bed with you.

He buries his face into your shoulder, pressing delicate kisses over the scar on your neck.

"You're mine.. you're mine.. You're alive, you're okay.." Zim murmurs to himself in an attempt to reassure himself.

"Everything is okay, love." You whisper, as you run your finger up and down his spine.

"Never, ever do that again."

"I won't, scouts honor."

"Good. We're staying here for a couple of weeks, by the way."

"Oh? Are we?"

"Yes. Aunt Queenie said so."

"Sounds good to me." You chuckle. "I'm tired. You guys wanna nap with me?"

Zur yawns, and Zim nods sleepily. GIR jumped up on the bed, opting to lay nearby your head.

You all fall asleep there, content with just holding onto each other for now.  
  
Everything was going to be okay now. 

* * *

A few weeks later, and you were healing up nicely. The stitches had been removed, and all you had left was a slight scar under your left breast.

You were still at the Hive, thoroughly enjoying the vacation that the queen offered you and Zim. You also took advantage of the Hive's school system and decided to enroll Zur into it. The Queen said that since you had access to the teleportation pads, Zur could still go to school even when you went back to Earth. She even offered to have the Commander escort him to and from the teleportation pads to school. Red and Purple were quick to jump on the bandwagon and said that when the Commander was too busy, one of them would take him if need be. You were surprised at their kindness, but quickly and graciously accepted. Zur didn't seem to mind, either. Must have been all the lollipops that Purple slipped him while you were recovering. 

Currently, you were snuggling with Zim in your personal chambers that the Queen had given you and Zim during your stay. Zur was still at School, and GIR was in living room watching TV. 

"Zim?"

"Hm?" He mumbles sleepily while stretching.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm alright. Why?"

"You're quiet."

"I'm _tired,_ Life-Mate." He chuckles. "Aren't you?"

"Yes, but I'm also restless."

Zim hums in acknowledgment. He turns over to face you, and strokes the side of your face lovingly. "Why is that, Life-Mate? What thoughts trouble you?" He murmurs.

"I'm worried about Zur. He freaked out when I got hurt. Do you think he has PTSD of some sort?"

"I'd be surprised if he didn't." Zim says, bluntly. You deflate a little, but Zim presses a reassuring kiss to your lips. "My love, he's been through so very much."

"True.."

"But do not worry. Everything is fine. The Queen offered to take care of that and give him counseling, remember?"

"Yes, but..."

 _"But nothing."_ Zim says. "He'll be fine. You know as well as I do that if anyone needs counseling, then your people are the ones to go to. There are many war veterans, Irken and Vexen alike, who've taken advantage of the services here. Surely, our smeet will be fine in due time. _As will you."_

You smile softly. "Alright. I believe you."

Zim nods, and opens his arms towards you. You wriggle your way over and snuggle into his chest. He wraps his arms around you, stroking a single finger up and down your spine in a calming manner.

"I love you, Zim." You mumble into his chest.

"I love you too, Life-Mate." Zim replies, squeezing his arms around you. "I love you too."

♥ Always.

**Author's Note:**

> HI BABIES!!!
> 
> What did you think? Hmmmmm?!  
> Tell me your favorite parts! What did you think of the angst?! :D
> 
> TELL MEEEEEE ♥
> 
> -Mistress ♥


End file.
